wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rut'theran Village
For characters 110 and above, Rut'theran Village will be inaccessible by default unless they talk to in Darkshore. For characters below 110, Rut'theran Village appears as it did before the War of the Thorns. | leader = | language = common, Darnassian | faith = | resource = | affiliation = Darnassus | loc = Southern base of Teldrassil | travel=yes | flightpath =yes | boat =yes | status =Active | source = Lands of Mystery, 20-21 }} ]] Rut'theran Village is an outpost port for the night elf city of Darnassus, located at the very bottom of the great tree Teldrassil. There is a portal here that goes directly into Darnassus and several boat piers and flight paths. The Midsummer Fire Festival braziers are lit here. Background Rut'theran's harbor lines the roots of the grand tree, and this humble but friendly village provides just a taste of the majestic locations held in Teldrassil's mighty branches. This is one of the primary breeding grounds of the hippogryphs, and eggs from all across Kalimdor arrive here for care. Inside Rut'theran is a shimmering portal that leads to Darnassus, far above.Lands of Mystery, pg 21 In Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Rut'theran Village was separated from the trunk of Teldrassil and slid several hundred yards farther south into the Veiled Sea. Most of the structures that were destroyed during the shift have been rebuilt, while others—such as the boardwalk that housed the original flightmaster—remain in ruin. In the wake of the destruction of Auberdine, the village has expanded its capacity as a travel hub, now complete with three docks arranged in a T shape, going to Valaar's Berth (west), Stormwind Harbor (south), and a stationary vessel (east). The flightmaster has been relocated immediately east of the portal to Darnassus, and now offers a flight to Lor'danel (in lieu of Auberdine) as well. In Battle for Azeroth During the War of the Thorns, the night elven fleet launches from the docks to thwart the Horde in Silithus from pursuing claims of azerite, but they are soon recalled when it becomes apparent that Ashenvale and eventually Teldrassil itself are the real targets. The docks become a point of escape for those fleeing into Darkshore, but in the final moment of the War, Sylvanas Windrunner sets Teldrassil ablaze, ultimately destroying the Village in the process. Questgivers * Daryn Lightwind - , , * Erelas Ambersky - , , , * Nessa Shadowsong - Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers * Androl Oakhand Merchants * Gwenna Firebrew * Nessa Shadowsong * Vesprystus Travel Connections Teleporter : Darnassus, Teldrassil Flight Paths : Darnassus, Teldrassil : Lor'danel, Darkshore : Exodar, Azuremyst Isle Boat : Elune's Blessing: Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle (western pier) : The Bravery: Stormwind Harbor, Elwynn Forest (southern pier) Media Images File:Rut'theran cata.jpg|Rut'theran Village docks File:Teldrassil 070910 020014 - Rut'theran - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Rut'theran Village docks File:Teldrassil 070910 015952 - Rut'theran - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil side Video Darnassus HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm Notes If you go into the building here and go upstairs to where the library is, up top will be a painting of Jupiter and Europa. It is currently unknown whether or not these celestial bodies actually exist in the Warcraft universe. References de:Rut'theran es:Aldea Rut'theran fr:Rut'theran pl:Rut'theran Village Category:Night elf territories Category:Alliance towns Category:Lands of Mystery